There are significant benefits to mixing of water or produced water in tanks and pits. A static, unmixed pit or tank will quickly stratify into several layers, leading to inconsistent water quality and elevated, inconsistent bacteria levels. In a static, unmixed pit, for example, chlorides will increase with depth and temperature will decrease with depth, thereby created zones at different depths with changing water quality. Transfer pump mixing can be used to “turn” pits, but often will lead to “short circuiting,” creating horizontal or lateral zones in addition to vertical zones. Proper mixing requires mixing of the entire body of fluid in the tank or pit, and thus requires vertical mixing as well as horizontal mixing.